


Nothing Wrong With Shy

by pherryt



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (but not case centric), Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Teasing, bold!eileen, kiss, out on a case, shy kiss, shy!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with Eileen for a case and things move forward in a way Sam didn't expect...





	Nothing Wrong With Shy

**Author's Note:**

> 65 dmsilvisart asked: Shy Kiss. Saileen
> 
> Canon compliant
> 
> Word Count: 1036

“Dude, you like her!”

“What? Dean! No, shut up!” Sam blushed.

The roar of the Impala did nothing to cover up Dean’s chortle. The Skype call with Eileen had just ended and, as loathe as Sam was to admit it, he was sad to see her go.

He wasn’t even sure what they had. Eileen was great. She was an awesome hunter, had the best sense of humor and she was sweet and tough all at the same time. Like, how was that even possible? She was adorable and kick ass and…and…

Friends, Sam decided firmly. That’s what they were, and that’s what he’d be content with. Eileen wouldn’t be looking to settle with a hunter. She hadn’t even wanted to stay in the life after she took out the bansidhe, and Sam would never be so selfish as to call someone back in that had managed to get out. Because face it, you never just came back for one job.

Look at him. Bobby. Rufus. Dean. Krissy. Pamela. Cas. Mary. And so many more.

They’d all tried to leave the life. They all came back, for one reason or another. Look where that had got them. Bobby, Pamela and Rufus were dead…Dean and Sam and Cas were all messed up in one way or another. Mary was…well, Mary was complicated, as usual.

Of course, Eileen hadn’t  _actually_  gotten out yet. And  _she_  had called him first. So what did that mean? Was she going to remain a hunter? Go to school? Or…or…

He’d be sad to see her go. The hunting community could use more hunters like her. But he refused to stand in her way and if she left the life, Sam resigned himself to letting her go. The chances of seeing her ever again would be pretty nil. Not if he wanted her to have a chance at a normal life.

But he couldn’t help but wish…that she’d stick around. That she liked him. As more than a friend. Only that was a stupid, selfish wish.

Wasn’t it?

Sam startled out of his thoughts when the engine stopped. He blinked and looked out at the motel Dean had chosen for them. He’d been lost in thought for a few hours, apparently, and he wasn’t even sure what he’d been thinking about.

No, wrong. He’d been thinking of Eileen.

Wishful thinking.

But at least Dean had stopped teasing him.

Sam was a little groggy from the drive, despite not being the one driving, and was once more startled when he found out Eileen had beat them there.

“I was already in the area,” she said, her hands moving in time with her mouth as she approached the brothers and the car. Sam already had his duffle slung over his shoulder and Dean was rummaging in the trunk.

“Oh! Well, heh, how lucky was that? Aren’t we lucky, Dean?” Sam turned to his brother, attempting to give him a casual slap when he joined them after slamming the trunk shut, but instead Sam’s action caused Dean to stagger.

Dean glared before turning to Eileen and nodding at her, a friendly smile on his face. “Good to see you.”

“Oh, come here, you,” she said, pulling Dean in for a hug. He rolled his eyes but went in willingly and Sam felt a pang of jealousy. No, stop that. Their just friends. We’re all friends here. Beside, Dean has no eyes for anyone other than Cas.

“Look, I’m going on a food run. You two behave,” Dean said, shoving his duffle at Sam. “I got us a room. Couldn’t get the one at the end of the hall, but I got the one next to it.”

“Yeah, that’s because somebody-“ Eileen grinned, “-got here first.”

Dean snorted and waved while Sam laughed. Sam picked up Dean’s bag and followed Eileen along the walkway to the end, the sound of the Impala roaring to life behind them, leaving Sam and Eileen in silence.

They stopped at the doors at the end, side by side and Sam fidgeted, looking for the room key – only realizing then that Dean seemed to have forgotten to give it to him with the duffel. Eileen shook her head, unlocked her door and tilted her head in invitation, holding the door open.

Sam nodded. “Thanks.” He followed her in and dumped the bags by the door. She closed it behind him and flicked on the light.

She was very close to him.

“It’s good to see you, Sam,” Eileen said before reaching up on her tip toes to hug him. There was a light brush on his cheek and – did she kiss him? No, she’d definitely kissed him! – and he blushed.

“It’s…it’s good to see you too,” he said carefully, his fingers clumsy as he tried to sign back. He’d much improved over the last few months. But then, he’d had great incentive to do so. Still, clumsy or not, Eileen seemed to appreciate his efforts and never made fun of his attempts, only helping him to get better at it.

Boldly, she took his hand and pulled him to sit on the bed before letting him go, leaving her hands free. He looked down at her shyly.

“Eileen, what…what is this?” he asked? Hope was lodged in his throat now, making it hard to speak. His hands shook as he signed.

Gently, she covered his hands, steadied them.

“Nothing more than you want to give, Sam. I just wanted to tell you, that I like you,” she said. “And that it’s all right if you like me too.”

“Yeah?” Sam breathed. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes, Sam, you can,” Eileen said solemnly, with a twinkle in her eyes. The butterflies in Sam’s stomach seemed to triple as he leaned forward and gently pressed a kiss to her lips.

When they pulled away, Eileen smiled at him fondly and he almost ducked his head like an embarrassed little boy. She didn’t push for more, and neither did he. Life was short, sure, but he was happy to have this quiet moment, Eileen in his arms, warm against his side.

He hoped they’d get a chance to have many more quiet moments like this.


End file.
